


Oh, Little Omega

by Rhiuna_Rya



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Doctor, Alpha Mother, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Blood, Bonded Pair, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Fluff, Forced Drug Use, Forced Heat, Gown, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Sexism, Subconscious, Teasing, Teen Alpha, Teen Pregnancy, Trust Issues, Underage Prostitution, Violence, Virginity, Young Omega, distrusting omega, flash back chapter here and there, flash back stories, heat - Freeform, little omega rights, love ripped away, mentions of terminated pregnancy, none romantic way though, omega - Freeform, poor jethro, poor sesome, protective omega, slick, teen/teen, work for trust, young alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiuna_Rya/pseuds/Rhiuna_Rya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cherry always told him other Omegas didn't have it much better than he did. They were still fucked whether they wanted it, their bodies still not their own, and beat when they were bad. Sesome just had scars because he was extra bad, horrid. Too horrid to be mated or to have babies. So she took them from him and let anyone use his hole. Sometimes without even having to pay. Maybe he was a horrid Omega because the next thing he knew he was slipping on one of the Alphas' -very soft- sweater, one of the few pants he owned and grabbing the bag of cash that Cherry had left out from their recent drug stash. If there was anything he learned, money- money could get you safety and food. "<br/>*Edited*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road Side

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for clicking in to read
> 
> If you think I am missing any tags- please let me know :D.

There was a seemingly normal looking house right outside of town- nothing grand nor too small. A red headed Alpha female lived there now and then. The town rumor was that she was a rich business woman who used the sleepy town and its outskirts as a get away from the city life a few miles to the south. No one ever saw exactly when she arrived nor when she left. They also never caught a glimpse of the young raven haired Omega that she kept with her, nor the drugs and people that she accumulated her wealth on.

Sesome always liked the house. It had a back yard with a large fence and no nearby tall building that overlooked it so he was allowed outside. There was a koi pond and a small shed sized greenhouse in the back of the carefully taken care of back yard. From bleeding hearts to large bouts of chrysanthemums all neatly placed. Sesome felt so out of place in the serenity of it all. Like a horrid black putrid speck that should not be feeling the cool grass on his feet or the gentle breeze ruffling his knotted hair. The people inside, including his mother, were passed out. No one had given him a dose of his normal drugs that kept his mind away or the ones that just kept his body from listening. The fake induced heat was starting to ebb away, but another feeling in his stomach didn't. It wasn't a horrid feeling, almost nice but it made Sesome want to cry. 

They were just going to take it away again- the baby. They never bothered with contraception because they never wanted to damper his heats if anything, they purposely kept him in a state of heat. Drugged up and his mind so far away. Moments like this, he didn't know if he preferred that or not. Not that they could ever tell- they thought his mind was long gone. Perhaps it should be. He was only sixteen and how many cocks had been inside of him? How many times had a needle be stuck into his arm or a pill swallowed. But he was just an Omega, usable and easily replaceable. He was just here to keep them from killing each other by fucking and taking their frustrations out on him. Other than his mother, she never seemed to keen on touching him. In any way. The raven haired Omega stumbled towards the pond, ignoring the feeling of cum and slick leaking down his legs. Countless scars criss crossed his pale skin, green eyes staring back at him in the chilled sunlight. 

The first time he had gotten pregnant, he didn't know what it was. He'd only been nine- early forced heat. He felt funny, happy at first, strangely happy. He felt the need to draw all of the soft materials around him- even ones he knew he'd get beaten for touching. But he couldn't help it- he needed them. Then his nipples began to get very tender and his belly began to swell no matter how much Cherry restricted his food to keep him small. The health risks didn't matter, he was just a body. His mother had tried year after year to get him to get into a heating cycle early at the age of nine his body finally gave in to the urging. Not that the lack of heat had ever stopped them. He got pregnant too often, but his mother hadn't found a way to sterilize him and keep his heats. Even his bottled slick sold for a pretty penny, and selling was perfectly legal. Cherry always told him other Omegas didn't have it much better than he did. They were still fucked whether they wanted it, their bodies still not their own, and beat when they were bad.

Sesome just had scars because he was extra bad, horrid. Too horrid to be mated or to have babies. So she took them from him and let anyone use his hole. Sometimes without even having to pay. Maybe he was a horrid Omega because the next thing he knew he was slipping on one of the Alphas' -very soft- sweater, one of the few pants he owned and grabbing the bag of cash that Cherry had left out from their recent drug stash. If there was anything he learned, money- money could get you safety and food. 

He needed safety and food for his baby. Before he was aware of himself, he was walking down the road towards the small town he had passed several times. Ignoring the swelling thoughts of them finding him, he was going to keep this one. Omegan instincts taking over to protect his young past the conditioning and abuse. They had left the door unlocked, money laying around, and even weapons near Sesome countless times. 

They never expected the broken Omega child to run off in the early morning with the money. Hot tears running down his face and not having bothered to even bath. At some point, he must have passed out on the side of the road. Sesome awoke in the pale dying winter grass along the road the sun was high in the sky and the grass was tickling his nose. Body aching from the harsh fucking they had put him through before- having still been numbed slightly by the drugs in his system that were now wering off. His legs ached from the walking, he forced himself to stand and continued to walk- freezing when he heard a car coming down the road. A quick glance to the left of him and he instantly knew it wasn't one of the people from the house nor his mother. 

He was afraid, stumbling back and falling from the slight edge of the road into the ditch, the bag of money falling from his hand and off somewhere. It was a nice, but not overly luxurious car that stopped in front of him. Green eyes focused on the door as it opened. Instantly, his nose picked up something nice. Sweet, calm and then another scent of a smokey scent like a log burning in the fire rather than a cigarette. "Oh and I hoped I'd never see a sight like this around here," the voice held an accent Sesome couldn't place. A slight male moving out of the car, bundled in a sweater as well, Sesome felt curious his instincts telling him to trust, security, love. The older male must have been another Omega, a parent Omega. "Dumping a young Omega is despicable," a deep voice rumbled, Sesome nearly screamed as the large Alpha came into site. Attempting to get up, but his leg refused to move. He needed to get away, get away from all Alphas. Baby stealers. 

"Alpha, please get back in the car! You're frightening him," the Omega called out to the Alpha, who to Sesome's shock listened. "Listen, Sweet heart, no one's going to harm you," the older Omega coaxed before carefully crawled down into the ditch towards the now muddied and trembling male. Nose only wrinkling slightly at the scent of multiple Alpha's on the body and the sickening smell of distress that had alerted them of the boy in the first place. They hadn't planned going outside of town, but the scent was lingering too strong. Too harsh was the smell of a distressed Omega, the older Omega's mate had been awoken by early that morning and since then they had both been able to faintly smell it. Young, distressed, and now the Omega could see why. A dumped baby practically. They had been searching for hours for the source half wondering if they had been wrong. However, sure enough they found the source walking along side the near frozen road. 

"My name Camil, and that is my mate Arith... Are you able to stand little one?" The leg looked broken to Camil, most likely the Omega wasn't feeling it quite yet. Those eyes so wide with fear his adrenaline was probably running rampant. "He's a Doctor, my Artih. He can help, I cannot pick you up on my own and with a leg like that you won't be able to get out of the ditch yourself," the older Omega gently reasoned. Carefully, ever so carefully he gently touched the male's hair. It felt wet it was so cold, they needed to get the young Omega out of this weather immediately. The poor thing was covered in scars, scrapes, and fresh cold mud. Camil was aware of Arith moving out of the car, and normally he would be angered but the urgency was quick especially if the other went into shock from the broken leg. "Little Omega, we need to get you out. Let me help," the ending was a command, the deep rumble did not hold anger if anything it was almost sweet. Desperation was lightly filling the air coming from the Alpha, the scent of a distressed young Omega was probably knotting his stomach.

The Omega trembled a bit, but went partially limp on command. Sometimes a foreign Alpha's command did not work, on this one it did. Carefully, ever so carefully Arith slowly came into the ditch. Easily dwarfing the young Omega as he tried to assess the situation although his instincts to scoop the other up immediately and comfort him were strong- he had to ignore his instincts. It was going to be difficult, if the other thrashed he could hurt himself more, and if Arith picked him up wrong he could cause that. "Little Omega, this is going to hurt- but I promise we will get you out of here. Camil, please have the back door open and be seated back there to be near him," the Alpha commanded his mate. Ever so carefully, he drew his arm underneath the other as he was squatting down and crooking his elbow to keep the legs from dangling or bending too horrible. The other began to barely cry and the Alpha was hit a large waft of distress. In truth, the other should be closer to screaming in pain, but for now it was enough for the air in Arith's lungs to be knocked out of him. The fact the Omega was so distressed just from an Alpha being so close to him broke his heart. 

What had happened to this little Omega?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read!


	2. One Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha Doctor had always thought he had complete control over his instincts. However, Arith is fighting an up hill battle with them. 
> 
> *This chapter has been spruced up a bit.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Goodness Guys!!!!!!!  
> I am so very, very touched with the kudos and views and books marks thank you all so much TmT.
> 
> DomminicDarrin, Princess_JellyFish, Hazeart, Darksky, whildchild9, Syri, and ClownRaper for your kudos, comments, and bookmarks!!!! (As well as all the guest who contributed)

Arith had been professionally dealing with Omegas since he was sixteen as an apprentice to a medical professor. An Alpha doctor was almost unheard of when it came with dealing with Omegas, their instincts too strong to handle themselves. For this reason, Betas took over most of the Alpha-Omega care with Alphas sprinkled in for different professions dealing with the medical field. However, he had always had a strong sense of self and was able to control his instincts when it came to dealing with Omegas. Although he was not a new age radical, he did frown upon the harsh treatment of Omega and refused to keep his voice down when he saw something he disapproved. Especially when a battered or otherwise neglected Omega came into his office. Now at the age of sixty-two and plenty of gunshot grey hair- he was having trouble ignoring his instincts thanks to the black haired Omega just down the hall. 

He had raised three Omega children, had countless Omega patients that he treated from stomach pains to full blown heat complications. Yet it had been a month and he found himself pacing, huffing, and nearly shaking as distress as the strong scent of fear mingled through out the house. He knew rehabilitating an Omega was not exactly his forte- there were facilities for this. However, he refused to send an unidentified, pregnant Omega to one of those places. Although very legal and 'kept in line' by the government he had too many of these facilities Omegas come to him after being mated off with complications, scars, and irreparable damage.

Even those he could ignore the stench of fear, but now all he wanted to do was crash into their wall, if necessary, to scoop the raven haired Omega up and comfort him. He was only a child and from Camil's description easily four to six months pregnant- not that the child would let Camil anywhere near his stomach. If that wasn't enough, the unmistakable scent of pregnant Omega was normally sweet, unless distressed then it took the scent close to death. If Camil so much walked into the room wearing clothes that Arith had touched, the Omega began to panic. And he knew, he really did understand but his frustration was out of bounds because he instincts were grading at him. Tell him he was abandoning the other, imagining just how scared and how comforted the other needed to be. It was driving the seasoned Alpha up the wall, but he had to keep himself in check especially his scent. Although their traditional two story home was nothing to scoff at, scents were too easily picked up on. Heavily embarrassing years of raising three Omegas, two Alphas, and a Beta from two batches of pups let him know that everyone could scent everything. 

Logically, all of this stress was not good on Mother and Child. The hormones swirling inside of the other would be going directly with the child. To make it worse, they were having to carefully detox the boy's body from some cocktail of drugs they could not identify. Hormone altercations were for sure- the child was stench of heat and just the quick look over while the other was passed over told Arith this one had been used to mate over and over through false heat. Several times he and his mate had laid awake trying to just think what was put into the young Omega and if they'd wake up to find the poor thing dead just from detoxing. He had him on several vitamins, a few weak pills that would help with the detoxing side effects, but considering he couldn't get a blood sample let alone a careful examination Arith would never know. Although illegal, Camil acted as his nurse all throughout their Bond. His Omega was incredibly bright and helped Arith as a partner when it came to diagnosing to simple procedures. Although he was very much a traditionalist, he did not believe in mindless, obedient holes as mates. A mate is a bond, and he was firm believer Alphas could not really on anyone other than their Mates and their Mothers in this life. To downgrade one's mate meant one could not lean on them for support thus love would not prosper. 

So ideally, Camil would be able to do almost anything Artih could, but the child Omega hardly even let Camil near him. They had cleared anything that the other could break or possibly use as a weapon to them or himself before placing the other in one of their spare bedrooms. They had brought out one of the Omegan beds from the attic and cleaned it up, taking it off of its high set bed frame in case the other tried to flee from the bed as soon as he had come too after they had cast the other’s leg. Which the Omega did, luckily only from the mattress rather than a high bed frame. They tucked the lilac and grey omegan bead with heavy curtains to keep out light, plush mattress and assortment of pillows and blankets into a corner away from the door. There was an on suite bathroom for the other to use, and the little Omega did. For hiding every time Camil came in with food and medicine. Camil had talked to the other through the door about the medicine for the baby and the pills always appeared to be taken. 

The second week of the other being here, Camil had caught a glimpse of the other nested in the Omegan bed. Which was how he confirmed the belly that was forming and it was a pregnancy scent the other was giving off. From the glimpses Camil had seen and told Arith- the other was staying very clean. They would hear the water running quite a bit and the room stayed close to spotless. Camil would place clean sheets and blankets and within the room and within the hour dirty ones lay in place and the clean ones were suspected to being use. That is unless they smelled too much like Arith- then they were rejected.

Or that is what Camil thought up after an experiment of theirs was not working. Arith just barely placing his scent on the articles to try to associate his scent with comfort without stressing the Omega out too much. His heart ached too much for a lonely, child Omega who was injured as well as pregnant to be cooped up and stressed as he was. Camil was always distressed during pregnancy without support- most Omegas were. They craved protection for themselves and their young, yet this one seemed to be set off by anyone getting near him. The other’s submissiveness showed enough with him going limp on command, but Arith hated using that. It had been an emergency, and the other had passed out on the car and long enough for Arith to cast his leg to the best of his ability. They should have gotten a blood sample then, but they had rushed to prepare one of the room. Not having been aware of the other's state before the Omega began to come to. 

The doctor side of Arith helped his Alpha side very little as worries plagued him- the leg could be nearly healed, healing wrong, or need another month. Then there was the detoxing- he knew the other was throwing up from pregnancy, but he was sure it was from the drugs as well. “Alpha, you are going to cause ruts in the wood,” a soft hum came behind him. Camil’s silver eyes staring up at him and black curls salted with white strands. Instantly, he drew the fifty-eight-year-old Omega to him, holding him close and burying his nose in the other’s curls. A soft growl rumbling from his chest, as he nuzzled into the other’s neck. 

“His name is Sesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for joining for the second chapter! Any suggestions are always welcomed (Critique or praise!)
> 
> The next chapter will probably be Camil's POV of this month just to give y'all a heads up :D.
> 
> Meh but I promise I will make it better with this one, but I wanted to get at least one chapter out T.T.


	3. Jethro and the Strange Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I lied, Camil is not in this chapter. The setting is a few years before Sesome runs away and the POV is a young Alpha named Jethro. 
> 
> I didn't meant to lie I swear T.T

Seso was cute but strange. He had had long dark hair, like a wave of ink when it was brushed out, his eyes were like forests that Jethro had seen in magazines. Dense and unyielding of its secrets that urged for exploration, but so easy to drive right on by. For several months, Jethro drove past Seso. He’d see a strange Omega- a small Omega no older than fourteen out on the balcony of a row of apartments much like his own- four a.m in only a gown no matter the whether. Today's sun was already wanting to start to rise in hot July, Sesome smelled too good. Too sweet. He smelled like a lot of other things. Alphas, drugs, smoke, and stress. But none of that mattered, Jethro’s lips were moving along Sesome’s inner thighs. Bypassing all of the bruises, Jethro was being careful to not press to hard on Sesome.

 

“You wouldn’t throw away your babies right? Your an Alpha, you wouldn’t throw away your baby?” 

 

That was the first thing he had ever heard out of Sesome’s mouth a few months ago. The fourteen year old Alpha had started leaving food on the balcony near the other. He looked too skinny especially when he’d wonder out hair all mussed and eyes puffy in that damn gown. Eventually, the other spoke out of the blue and Jethro nearly came out of his skin to hear the other speak. Of course, he wouldn’t throw away his babies. Why someone would ask it, the fourteen year old would never know and just chocked it up to Sesome being weird. As weird as he was, he wasn’t bad. Just strange. Jethro found himself getting up early in the morning just to see the other. He always felt feverish, he smelled like disgusting cocktail of Alpha, but there was always a sweetness that warmed Jethro’s belly. Eventually, the smell of other Alphas didn’t bother Jethro, it was just part of Sesome. Sesome was sweet especially his slick hole. They were in between the building- not the most romantic place for Jethro’s first time having sex, but the young Alpha could hardly care as his tongue ran over the sensitive hole.

 

It gushed wonderful slick, that tasted sweet as Seso’s scent. Had he always been smelling the other’s slick? Maybe if Jethro was older he would of connected the dots, but the fourteen year old didn’t question anything especially hearing the ink haired boy mewl and push his hips towards the Alpha. Both of them were naked, originally Jethro had just had his pants off and Sesome had been sucking his cock. When Jethro had cum, he slid down to the ground and drew Sesome closer to him. Still hard, dark eyes filled with lust and curiosity. Jethro’s fingers tentatively tracing under the loose gown the Omega always wore. Up the male’s legs, a drawing going to his cock from just his hands grazing under the gown. Not even near the other’s hole and his hand met slick that had run down Sesome's thighs. When he did find the hole, a soft growl escaped him. The hole taking in two of his fingers easily- Jethro felt his face and neck go in flames. 

 

Sesome let him spread his legs tentatively and staying still as the Alpha explored underneath the gown. What had been underneath the gown the whole time, the young Alpha’s clumsy fingers slipping in and out of the hole. Scissoring, prodding, and thumbing it becoming more and more excited as it yielded to him. Jethro’s mouth went dry when he looked up, seeing those green eyes knitted closed and the blush blooming across the other’s cheeks. He had always heard his older brother’s bitch about Omegas being so up tight, too clings, too whiny, and too prudish. Most of all, if they weren’t any of those things then they were worthless whores. But Sesome was precious, the most precious thing in the world. Or at least, Jethro’s fourteen year old rut induced mind concluded. 

 

He had pushed Sesome carefully back onto the ground, eagerly shedding his clothes and Sesome’s gown fully now. He had never known it was just a gown covering the other until today. Now with the Omega laid back and then here he was, licking the delicious slick from the Omega. The young Alpha was burning, burning so bad. It was blurr between the time he cock was inside of the other, inside of Sesome. Only somewhat aware of the other’s mewls here and there, feeling the hole clench around him. Eyes staring into the inky hair on the ground, those forest eyes half lidded and delirious. He knotted the other in the back alley, and he bred Sesome over and over. Eagerly swiping his fingers along the stretched hole to catch the other’s addictive slick. Sucking at the other’s pierced nipples, careful not to grab onto the too small of hips. Sesome really was much too skinny- not enough meat on his skinny body. But that would change, Jethro would feed him well and make him supple and plump like Omegas should be- and then he’d make him plump with their babies. 

 

But for now, he made sure to brace himself on the ground rather than Sesome. Lazily kissing the other as he felt exhaustion weigh on him. Eventually Jethro must have passed out and his knot shrunk. When he woke up, he smelled blood. Blood all over the alley way. Sesome’s blood. Jethro felt like his body was made of lead having jumped into an unexpected rut from being around a induced heat Omega too long. His dark eyes only seeing blurry vision- a tall figure dragging a small limp body- Sesome's body

 

By the time he could move, urging himself out of the alley way. Sesome’s blood had dried on the alley wall the sun setting now and the apartment door was wide open- but nothing inside. Sesome had always been strange since Jethro met him months ago, and it wouldn’t be until he was older that he would analyze the situation over and over and realize what all the signs were saying. But he was just a fourteen year old Alpha, and Sesome had just been a strange Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, critiques, and comments are loooooooved. Seriously, ideas or comments on what you read really spur me on!
> 
> Thank you everyone who gave me kudos and bookmarked this story so far!!!!
> 
> *This Chapter Has Been Lightly Edited Since The Original Posting Date*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story
> 
> *Thoughts, Critiques, and Kudos are Always Welcomed*


End file.
